


a little visit

by spoke



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabblevember, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little visit

It is quieter here than Alexandria, he can give it that. Except he never has been the kind of guy for quiet, and the rain gets into the fur on his tail in the worst way.

It had been easier to ignore that the first time they’d rushed through here.

But Wei and Kal are thrilled to have them visiting, and the kids are stopping every few minutes to see baby Sarah. Cute.

Garnet’s smile is bright as anything when she leans out a window to let the rain wash over her hands.

Those are the things that really matter.


End file.
